Cigarette smoking provides an initial sharp rise in nicotine blood level as nicotine is absorbed through the lungs of a smoker. In general, a blood level peak produced by cigarettes of between 30-40 ng/mL is attained within 10 minutes of smoking. (Hukkanen et al., Am Soc. Pharm Exp Therapy 2013) The rapid rise in nicotine blood level is postulated to be responsible for the postsynaptic effects at nicotinic cholinergic receptors in the central nervous system and at autonomic ganglia which induces the symptoms experienced by cigarette smokers, and may also be responsible for the craving symptoms associated with cessation of smoking.
While many nicotine replacement therapies have been developed, none of the therapies appear to reproduce the pharmacokinetic profile of the systemic nicotine blood concentration provided by cigarettes. As a consequence, conventional nicotine replacement therapies have not proven to be particularly effective in enabling persons to quit smoking. For example, many commercially available products for nicotine replacement in smoking cessation therapy are intended to provide a stable baseline concentration of nicotine in the blood. Nicotine chewing gum and transdermal nicotine patches are two examples of smoking cessation products which, while providing blood concentrations of nicotine similar to that provided by cigarettes at times greater than about 30 minutes, do not reproduce the sharp initial rise in blood nicotine concentrations obtained by smoking cigarettes. Nicotine gum is an ion-exchange resin that releases nicotine slowly when a patient chews, and the nicotine present in the mouth is delivered to the systemic circulation by buccal absorption. Nicotine patches provide a consistent, steady release rate, which leads to low, stable blood levels of nicotine. Thus, both nicotine gum and transdermal nicotine do not reproduce the pharmacokinetic profile of nicotine blood levels obtained through cigarette smoking, and thus do not satisfy the craving symptoms experienced by many smokers when attempting to quit smoking.
Inhalation products which generate nicotine vapor are also ineffective as inhaled vapors are predominately absorbed through the tongue, mouth and throat, and are not deposited into the lungs. Smokeless nicotine products such as chewing tobacco, oral snuff or tobacco sachets deliver nicotine to the buccal mucosa where, as with nicotine gum, the released nicotine is absorbed only slowly and inefficiently. Nicotine blood levels from these products require approximately 30 minutes of use to attain a maximum nicotine blood concentration of approximately 12 ng/mL, which is less than half the peak value obtained from smoking one cigarette. Low nicotine blood levels obtained using a buccal absorption route may be due to first pass liver metabolism. Orally administered formulations and lozenges are also relatively ineffective.
Rapid vaporization of thin films of drugs at temperatures up to 600° C. in less than 500 msec in an air flow can produce drug aerosols having high yield and high purity with minimal degradation of the drug. Condensation drug aerosols can be used for effective pulmonary delivery of drugs using inhalation medical devices. Devices and methods in which thin films of drugs deposited on metal substrates are vaporized by electrically resistive heating have been demonstrated. Chemically-based heat packages which can include a fuel capable of undergoing an exothermic metal oxidation-reduction reaction within an enclosure can also be used to produce a rapid thermal impulse capable of vaporizing thin films to produce high purity aerosols, as disclosed, for example in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/850,895 entitled “Self-Contained heating Unit and Drug-Supply Unit Employing Same” filed May 20, 2004, and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/851,883, entitled “Percussively Ignited or Electrically Ignited Self-Contained Heating Unit and Drug Supply Unit Employing Same,” filed May 20, 2004, the entirety of both of which are herein incorporated by reference. These devices and methods are appropriate for use with compounds that can be deposited as physically and chemically stable solids. Unless vaporized shortly after being deposited on the metal surface, liquids can evaporate or migrate from the surface. Therefore, while such devices can be used to vaporize liquids, the use of liquid drugs can impose certain undesirable complexity. Nicotine is a liquid at room temperature with a relatively high vapor pressure. Therefore, known devices and methods are not particularly suited for producing nicotine aerosols using the liquid drug.
It is postulated that treatment of nicotine craving and smoking cessation can be addressed by treatment regimens and/or therapies that reproduce the rapid onset of high nicotine blood concentrations achieved during cigarette smoking. A cigarette smoker typically inhales about 10 times over a period of about 5 minutes. Therefore, a nicotine delivery device capable of simulating the use profile of cigarette smoking can include from 5 to 20 doses of up to about 200 μg each of nicotine, which could then be intermittently released upon request by the user.
Thus, there remains a need for a nicotine replacement therapy that provides a pharmacokinetic profile similar to that obtained by cigarette smoking, and thereby directly addresses the craving symptoms associated with the cessation of smoking.